did she just call me MOM?
by KlarolineDreamGirl
Summary: Can you imagine a future for Klaus and Caroline? Caroline had asked herself the question a thousand times, but never came across a perfect answer. What happens When the future itself comes knocking at her door?
1. Knock, knock who's there?

**A.N.**

**I think the title kind of speaks for itself.**

**Okay. So I was reading some Daroline fics and I noticed one of the recurrent themes was their child dropping in on them from the future. I tried to search for some Klaroline ones with the same thing but none came up. So I decided to come up with my own…**

**As for those of you who must be wondering how Caroline, being a vampire, gets pregnant; I'll explain the thing in the story. The pregnancy-how-it-happens-inspiration has been taken form MarsterRoo's 'On the Run' so all credit for the idea belongs to her.**

**Well, enjoy and let me know if I should continue. You know, in case you like it. **

**P.S. the first chapter will be short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VD or any of the characters other than Annabelle Mikaelson. However I'd love owning Klaus, if they'd only give him to me.**

Chapter 1: Knock, knock. Who's there?

_The 18 year old immortal groaned as she fell on the ground, grasping onto the hard object beside her for support. The world blacked out around her and she snapped her eyes shut tightly trying not to let the dizziness get to her. Well, more than it already had anyway. She felt the ground below her disappear and she gasped fearing she'd start falling. But nothing happened. Other than the darkness and swirling butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling, that is. _

_She shrieked as the darkness deepened around her and she opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright ray of light._

Annabelle opened her eyes and squinted at the scenery around her. She was lying on the forest in the middle of a forest that somehow seemed familiar to her. She frowned, sitting up in a flash. Wait. How exactly did I come here again?

As if on cue her mind began a replay of everything that had happened. Her aunt. The spell. The darkness. And then she'd been taken to god knows where. God! Why did she have to do the stupid spell in the first place! And what frustrated her more was that she did not have anyone else to blame but herself. After all she'd been the one to hound her aunt for the last three weeks trying to learn magic. Her aunt had refused straightaway, telling her that she wasn't a witch and as much as she tried wouldn't be able to do magic. It was unnatural but being the stubborn girl that she was she did not let the matter rest and finally, reluctantly, her aunt agreed to help her. She had smirked smugly (her father's trademark smirk) as she heard her aunt utter those words.

Well, she had learnt it from him anyway. The smirk, i.e. and manipulation. it was one of the many things she'd gotten from him, aside from the obvious ones such as his temper, his charming personality (whenever he showed it), and her most favorite one- his eyes. His penetrating blue eyes that her mother had once once admitted were one of the many things that had made it exceptionally hard for her to resist him. And his accent, of course- that had been one of the melting points, yes. Another thing she'd gotten from her father was his stubbornness- but then again she could say the same thing about her mother. She was the same as her mother in many ways too- physically her beautiful golden hair and her figure. From the back many people mistook them to be the same. Annabelle too was like her mother when it came to all the girly stuff- she absolutely LOVED shopping, sappy romantic movies, junk food- a thing she always loved doing with her mom and aunt (the aunt from her father's side, not the witchy one).

Annabelle wondered what they must be thinking right then, or whether if they'd started panicking by now. Knowing her parents they were probably freaking out big time. Her mother was probably worried sick running around rampant all through the town (and the country too, soon) looking for her. Her father was most definitely livid- not angry-on-her livid but angry-for-her livid. She groaned wondering how they would react on finding out what exactly she had been trying to do in the first place.

It wasn't like they didn't know about her sudden interest in witchcraft. Her mother had played mediator to her demands a countless times, upon being persuaded by her aunt. But they didn't know that she'd been sneaking into her uncle and aunt's room once in a while and occasionally peeping the Grimoire, for some cool stuff to try. They'd definitely get pissed about that.

She had been trying to look for a spell to try, convinced that her aunt wasn't exactly teaching her anything remotely important. Nothing major anyway; jus some minor stuff like weather and planting. Well, she was fed up with minor. Annabelle Mikaelson did not do minor.

So she did it. Something major.

And look where I am now, she thought grumbling. She could literally picture how her aunt will react when she reached home. Saying that she'd be pissed would be an understatement. She'd say, with her hands on her hips and all, "you, young lady, are in some serious trouble".

She'd probably smile sheepishly back and reply with a nervous chuckle, "Well, look at the bright side. Now you know for sure that I've got some real potential".

Well, it was true. Whatever the spell was had definitely worked. Wrongly but who cares? It worked. Bu it was still wrong! She'd been transported to the forest. How's that cool? She hadn't known what the spell would do on reading the scripture. It was all weird squiggles and it had taken her a long time to read them out loud. And before she knew it, she was here. It was a spell in the restricted section of the grimoire, which further deepened her curiosity. If one asked for her opinion though, the spell should have been a part of the 'Don't Even Bother' section. Maybe then she wouldn't have read it. Maybe.

She sighed and focused her attention back to her surroundings. She smiled and said out loud, "well, at least I'm still in Mystic Falls."

She raced through the forest cover and stopped right at the edge, wondering where she should go. Knowing her aunt would be there, her parent's Mansion was out of option. So that left the Boarding House.

"oh well", she muttered and raced there.

Annabelle stood outside the huge doors and knocked. She knew that thought the house was huge, if someone was in there they'd definitely hear her. Supernatural hearing and all.

She swayed on the heels to and fro, waiting for someone to open the door. She was about to knock again when the door opened and Annabelle stared into the face of the beautiful blonde vampire. Caroline Forbes smiled at her and got surprise when Annabelle squealed suddenly and threw her arms around her. Caroline, not expecting the hug, lost her balance slightly but then perfected herself.

"Mom! I am so glad to see you! I was so scared; I didn't know what the spell would do. I'm really sorry; I promise I'd never ever disobey you or Dad ever again. And of course Aunt Bonnie. And Grandma. And, well, just about anyone who tells me not to do something. I'm so so sorry, Mom!"

Annabelle looked up, breathing a little hard because of exhausting her entire breath in rambling out what she did. Guess it was one more of her similarities with her Mom- her inability to know when to shut up.

Caroline seemed completely baffled, much to her surprise. Her words seemed to have put her in a frozen shock. Annabelle frowned. It wasn't any surprise to her mother that she talked so much. What then?

It was then that she noticed the ones standing behind her mother with equal expressions of slack-jawed shock. Aunt Elena, Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon- all more or less having the same facial expression.

Annabelle frowned at them all and asked a little self-consciously, "what?"

"did she just call me Mom?", Caroline asked in a whisper after having gotten the control over her speech back. Everyone heard it but none knew what to reply.

**A.N. so there you go. The first chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews are much love. If anyone knows of such a themed Klaroline fic, do let me know.**

**-KlarolineDreamGirl. **


	2. SHOCK is a five letter word

**A. N.**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much for your reviews and follows and favorites. Thanks a lot for reading this and asking me to continue.**

**I am so sorry for being so late in updating this chapter. I know, it was a really long wait. But I had my exam's on and I don't exactly have the entire story written down. I actually write a chapter and then type it in MSWord, editing it as I go. It's just how I work. And because of the exams I couldn't do that. I couldn't even get on the net for like 5 minutes, thanks (not) to Mom. Banned from it so that I can concentrate on my studies. A great load of help **_**that**_**'ll do.*snort* **

**So here you go. Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**p.s. okay, it won't completely be from Annabelle's side because essentially it's a Klaroline fic and so, technically, it will be from both Annabelle and Caroline's sides. And Klaus too. This chapter however is Annabelle's P.O.V as she answers questions to our favorite gang (she won't give out **_**everything**_** but yes, she would some stuff).**

Chapter 2: SHOCK is a five letter word

Annabelle's eyes were on Caroline as she flitted from one corner of the room to the other in vampire speed. She stopped suddenly, looked at the girl claiming to be her daughter, shook her head at herself, groaned and started pacing again. This continued several times. Annabelle's eyes remained fixed on her mother as she continued to freak out.

_**Well, you'd freak out too if you were in her place**_, she thought, _**after all it's not every day someone drops on you and claims to be your daughter from the future.**_

She giggled to herself even though there was nothing amusing about the situation. Well, to the other four vampires in the room, anyway. She, however, was really enjoying herself. The spell had been a time-travelling one, and she'd come back a hundred and three years in the past, and was meeting her family and friends in 2013 Mystic Falls. **Hilarious, really. Well, in a sort-of-demented way anyway**. Even though a small part of her was freaking out, the bigger part of her couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it all.

Well, _sure_ she was in the past and knew of no way to get back and _yeah_, she was kind of freaking out the more she dwelled on the matter but _COME ON_! It's not every day one got to meet her mom and aunt and uncles (and her dad too, soon. She was not going to miss meeting her dad. She was after all her Daddy's girl. Besides, no way in hell was she willing to miss seeing his reaction when she dropped the bomb on him) before even being born.

And, on the plus side, she'll get to be safe from Aunt Bonnie's wrath. Those aneurisms were awfully painful. Sure, her Dad blew a gasket every time she did that which, needless to say, was not something her aunt particularly enjoyed.(Annabelle was absolutely sure her aunt was a little frightened of him, not that she'll ever admit it. Her father really could get _really_ intimidating when he wanted to be). But still she snuck in one or two, when she got really angry. _**And, boy, would she be pissed this time.**_

Of all her aunts, she had to admit Elena was the best. She almost always (mostly always) gave in to her demands. Especially when she pouted. Other than that, she was really someone she could openly talk to. Sure, she could talk to her mother as well but there were some things that one couldn't talk to their mother about. No matter how close they were. Elena was the one who helped out with that stuff.

Not that she wasn't close to her other aunts because she was. Bonnie, though strict, was a really great aunt. She scolded her a lot but Annabelle knew that in the long run it was for her own benefit. Rebekah was more her friend than aunt. She was the one who spoiled her the most, buying her designer bags and accessories and taking her to New York and Paris for regular shopping expeditions. Sometimes even her Mom joined them and they had a gala time. Caroline and Rebekah were practically joined to the hips most of the times, a fact that would cause their past self's' jaws to slack if they knew of it. In fact, Annabelle knew her father cursed the day he had persuaded them to bury the hatchet and at least **try** to get along. She didn't know what exactly **had** happened in that shopping trip but since then, Rebekah and Caroline had become inseparable. Her father had been really pleased then; but not so much when he received the bills for each of their monthly shopping sprees. Knowing Caroline, compelling the shop owners was out of option. And thus, his depleting bank account.

Annabelle snapped out of her thoughts and a deep feeling of longing clenched her chest. All of a sudden she was missing her family a lot even though technically speaking they were in the same room as her. She looked up to see the other's reactions.

Elena was sitting on the couch beside Stefan, her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she stared at the pacing blonde vampire. Damon was sitting in his bar, nursing his fourth glass of bourbon (Annabelle had to roll her eyes at that_.__** Seriously? How can someone drink so much?) **_His eyes too were on Caroline. Stefan, as usual, was brooding. **And** looking worried.

Annabelle kept staring at Stefan and Elena sitting close together. They weren't very close but it was easy to understand that they were a couple. Annabelle noticed Elena's hand to reach out to touch Stefan's as he stared worriedly at his nearly-frantic best friend. Damon shot a glare at their entwined hands, completely unnoticed by the couple on the couch. Annabelle frowned looking at the couple, something that did not go unnoticed by them. Before they could say anything, however, Caroline said, having finally found her voice back, "but … you **can't** be my daughter".

Annabelle looked confusedly at her and asked, "Why do you say that? I really am your daughter."

"But… how is this possible? You're, well, um- **it's not possible!** I'm a vampire! Vampires can't reproduce!"

"Well, I won't lie. I don't know exactly **how** it happened, neither do I want to. Know, I mean. It's better if you ask Aunt Bonnie about it. She'll be better at that."

"But…"

"I really am your daughter, Mom", Annabelle said with a smile on her face as she walked a little closer to her. "Believe me".

"I-It's all so weird. It doesn't make any sense", Caroline said, sitting down on the armchair, her head in her hands. She looked up at her and said in a stunned whisper, "I have a daughter in the future".

"Yes", she replied grinning broadly at her.

"How many years have passed?"

"A hundred and three. And some months, I guess".

"Whoa. That's… **whoa**"

"I know it's really a lot to take in but I really am telling the truth"

Caroline looked closely at her and said, "How old are you? In human years?"

Annabelle shrugged and replied, "Eighteen. Well, actually stopped aging a week before turning nineteen so technically I consider myself nineteen".

Caroline's eyes rounded off in shock and horror causing Annabelle to frown at her in confusion and worry. Had she something wrong?

"You're almost nineteen? _**Nineteen**_?"

"Um", Annabelle said, glancing nervously at the others.

"MY DAUGHTER IS ELDER THAN ME!"

Damon rolled his eyes and returned back to his drink, Elena smiled and Stefan lightly chuckled.

Seriously, Barbie", Damon said, scowling at her. "You get to meet your daughter from the future and all you're worried about is that she's a year older than you?"

"A year **and a half**", Caroline grumbled. "I was seventeen when I turned, remember?"

Damon rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. Annabelle said, trying to soothe her mother, "only in human years, Mom."

"Does it matter?" she huffed throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

Stefan asked, interrupting whatever Annabelle was about to say, "So, you grew up, in spite of being a vampire. You aged."

Annabelle smiled at him and replied, "Yup! But my aging stopped at eighteen."

"Nineteen", Damon pointed out causing a groan out of Caroline which only made him smirk wider. If Damon Salvatore liked anything in the world, getting on Caroline Forbes' nerves definitely starred high on that list.

"What like Twilight?" Elena asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion ignoring the still-smirking Damon and the still-groaning Caroline.

Annabelle giggled, which sounded surprisingly Caroline-like, "no! Aunt Bonnie says that I stopped aging at nineteen because that age is somewhere between my parents'. Nature's way of balancing it out or something. It's just a theory." She shrugged and Elena nodded thoughtfully.

"So, does this mean, um, that we'd all be able to have kids?" Elena asked shyly, sparing a glance at Stefan. Damon gagged silently, giving a little fake shudder as well. Annabelle said, "No. Mom's the only exception, as far as I know. Aunt Bonnie is the right one to speak to about this stuff, although…" Again she frowned looking at the couple. Stefan frowned at her while Elena fidgeted awkwardly on her spot.

Annabelle, seeing Stefan's glare directed towards her, blushed and said, laughing nervously, "I'm sorry. It's just that it's so weird for me to see you guys together."

Stefan frowned at her and asked, "What do you mean? Aren't we together in the future?"

Annabelle shook her head apologetically. Damon seemed to be the only one who perked up hearing this piece of information. He asked, trying to look nonchalant, "oh?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes at him and quipped, "Well, it's not you either."

Damon scowled at her and asked with a snarl, "who's it then?"

"I can't tell you", she said, slopping down on the couch and smirked at his outraged expression. Caroline stared at Annabelle, a weird gnawing feeling in her heart. That smirk, **her** smirk- it was **very** familiar to her. It was so…

_**Hold that thought**_, Caroline snapped in her mind, _**what are you thinking? Jeez, Care, get a grip… seriously!**_

She shook her head, trying to rid it of the thought. It wasn't like that of Klaus'. Why would her daughter smirk like him, the Big Bad Wolf? She was definitely going insane.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, my uncle will die. And I can't let that happen."

Damon smirked at her and said," It's that Mutt, isn't it? Why didn't I just kill him already?"

"Damon", Elena warned.

"What? Afraid for your future husband, huh?"

"First of all", Annabelle said, glaring at her in a way that again reminded Caroline of the original Hybrid, "his name is Matt. **Not Mutt**. Second, it's not him. And third, who said I was worried about his safety!"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

She smirked and said in an almost patronizing voice, "I really don't want to see you hurt, **dear** Uncle Damon."

Damon scoffed at her and said, "Yeah, right. Keep dreaming. Besides, Mini Blondie-"

"HEY!" the mother and the daughter both cried indignantly.

"-it's **just** Damon. No uncle. Got that?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes and chose not to reply. Satisfied, Damon took his drink and went to stand near Caroline's chair.

"So", Annabelle asked, changing the topic, "When am I meeting Aunt Bonnie?"

"Soon", Caroline said, smiling softly at her.

"Great. I really need to figure out how to get back. Um, where am I supposed to stay until then?"

"My place", Caroline said quickly and then added awkwardly when she felt everyone's eyes on her, "you're my, um, daughter, so…"

Annabelle nodded and beamed at her. "Great! Now that we've got _that_ settled, let's go meet Dad!"

"D-Dad?" Caroline stuttered out.

"Yeah! Of course! Let's go."

She smiled at her and said, "Well, I don't think you should meet him right now. I know you want to see him but I don't think that'll be the right way to go about this. Besides, Tyler's really busy right now and-"

Annabelle stared owlishly at her and then asked, "_**Tyler**_? What's Lockwood got to do about it?"

Caroline stared at her with her lips parted in confusion and shock, but no sound came out. Not just because of the fact that her daughter was talking about her boyfriend like he wasn't her father. But also because of the way she literally snarled out Tyler's name. She turned to look confusedly at her three friends who seemed to be just as shocked as her.

"Isn't he your Dad?"

Annabelle scrunched up her nose in disgust and sneered out, "Of course not!"

'Then who?" Elena asked.

"What's your full name?" Stefan asked.

"Annabelle Mikaelson."

Something cold gripped Caroline's dead-yet-still-weirdly-functional heart as if someone had dumped a bucket full of ice water over her head and a few ice cubes had slipped inside her shirt. She didn't move hoping she was hallucinating or something. This couldn't be happening. Mikaelson? Her daughter was a **Mikaelson**?

_**Klaus.**_

"Um, Kol?" Elena asked hopefully, knowing what must be going through her friend's mind with the revelation._** Please don't let it be Klaus. Anyone but Klaus.**_

"Ew, no. He's into witches anyway."

"Well, then…?" Stefan asked hoping too that it wasn't Klaus.

But apparently the universe or whatever was up there messing with their lives hated them too much to grant their wishes.

"His name is Niklaus Mikaelson."

Shock makes people do weird things, sometimes even impossible. Things that they generally wouldn't or couldn't do. Apparently this rule extended to everyone, including vampires. Because vampires can't faint, they just **can't**. They're incapable of that. Which left only one reason in Caroline's mind to explain what happened next.

Shock. Pure, outrageous, did-she-just-say-what I-**think**-she-just-said? Shock. This, by the way, just goes to show the magnitude of said shock.

HOLY MOTHER OF HELL.

**A. N.**

**Anddddd, there you have it. Chapter two. I know, I know, it wasn't exactly great so to speak, but I tried getting humor into it. Please tell me what you think. Criticism will be accepted gladly.**

**Set around the beginning of season 4. Damon has sired Elena but the sire hasn't been formed. Elena's with Stefan, not Damon. Will save all that drama.**

**Okay, I won't lie. I am a Team Stelena fan. And absolutely hate Delena even though I like both Elena (not much. I prefer Katherine to her any day. Though when the choice comes down to Bella and Elena, I'll always chose Elena) and Damon. It's not like I don't like Ian and Nina together because I do, just not Delena. And I hate the whole triangle thing. It's painful for everyone involved. Besides, who likes to be a ping pong ball between two brothers? So I'll pair Elena with Elijah, and save everyone from trouble. I know, I'm such a problem solver, aren't i? *wink***

**Other side-pairings are Stebekah and Kennett.**

**And (don't kill me) what do you think about pairing Annabelle with Matt? He turns in the future (in this story anyway) so that won't be a problem. It's just an idea though. I am a sucker for romance and don't want to see Annabelle all alone. Do tell me what you think though. If I get positive feedback about the couple, I'll go ahead with it. Until then…**

**Keep reading and loving Klaroline as much as I do!**

**-KlarolineDreamGirl**

**P.S. I am visualizing Annabelle as Britt Robertson, the one who plays Cassie in Secret Circle. If you are visualizing someone else, fell free to do so.**

**P.P.S. A shout out for 'Awoken Beast' by jocylovely. It's awesome, count my word for it. I always wanted to read a Badass Caroline fic where Caroline seeks revenge on the gang for killing Klaus. Honestly, I really think they underestimate our favorite Vampire Barbie and should know how wrong they are to do so. After all, hell had no fury than a woman scorned. And Caroline? Well, she's a woman in love.**

**P.P.P.S. I recently joined tumblr and would like it if you follow me. I really need some followers- salvaforbeson (that's my username)**

**If you're on Twitter, follow me: BSilvereyes**


End file.
